The overall objective of this project is to enhance available care for patients with malignant trophoblastic disease. This is to be accomplished by expansion of a regional center, serving the southeastern United States, which provides clinical and laboratory expertise to aid community physicians caring for patients suspected or known to have gestational trophoblastic disease. The primary goal of this project is expansion of quality care available to all patients carried out through educational efforts directed towards community physicians, by the prompt availability of consultative support, by accurate and available sensitive hCG assays, and by provision of an inpatient treatment center for physicians who would like to utilize these services for patients with these diseases.